


Bruises

by DJBunn3



Series: Bruises [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJBunn3/pseuds/DJBunn3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Kaneki will never lie about, and there are people he will never lie to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's implied that it's actually Kaneki's mother who abused him, canonically speaking, but for the purpose of this fic it's going to be his aunt.
> 
> This is one of several TG fanfics I have coming and honestly it's my least favorite of all of them so far. If you're gonna judge my fanfic writing skills, please judge them based off a different one.

There are things Kaneki will never lie about.  
He’s an honest child, his mom raised him right, and he just doesn’t see the point. He doesn’t lie about grades, or homework. Academic stuff.  
During the first few months of his time with his aunt, he never lied about anything. His occasional bad grade, the stain on his white shirt, or why he was late coming home. And that’s when the beatings had started.  
Nowadays, he doesn’t talk much. He actively avoids his aunt, and he spends all his free time with Hide. He doesn’t dare get a bad grade, and he washes his own clothes.  
Still, she finds things to punish him for. Most days in a week he goes to bed hungry and sore, or scared out of his mind to the point of another sleepless night.  
He starts sleeping with a small, sharp knife under his pillow.  
He swears to himself that he’ll never use it.  
***  
One day he comes home and his aunt is already screaming. She’s drunk, he can tell from her breath when she leans down to threaten him.  
When he runs, she throws lamps and cups and anything else she can get her hands on, and Kaneki just barely escapes with his life. He’s bleeding and his head is pounding an he’s absolutely terrified of what will happen when he comes back.  
He doesn’t go to Hide’s. _God_ , no, he’s never dragging Hide into this. He wouldn’t dare.  
So he risks a night outside, despite the ominous threat of ghouls. He’d rather face a bloodthirsty monster than _her_.  
***  
Kaneki hides it from everyone. He wears long sleeved sweaters every day, and white button ups with high collars. He spends all of his time reading instead of out on a sports field where he’d undoubtedly be discovered.  
He hides from Hide more than anyone, because he could never lie to Hide. They still spend all their time together, but now he’s more careful. He’ll never put Hide in danger as well. He’ll take the secret with him to his grave.  
Sometimes it feels like Hide already knows, but he never pries. Kaneki doesn’t risk it to ask him why he’s staring at the marks on his skin.  
It feels like the worst secret he’ll ever have to keep.  
***  
Kaneki sneaks back in the next day. His aunt’s asleep on the couch, and he thanks whatever higher power knocked her out.  
He takes the knife from under his pillow, slips into the bathroom, and decides to make an exception to his promise.  
He swears he’ll never use the knife on anyone but himself.  
***  
Sometimes Kaneki wonders about ghouls. What makes them so bad? Why can’t they eat other types of meat, since they’re all basically the same? Do they like the taste of human meat? Is it like chicken or fish or beef to regular people?  
Do chickens and fish and cows think of humans like humans think of ghouls?  
Sometimes he wonders if his aunt is a ghoul. She’s certainly evil enough; she’s a predator, and he is the prey.  
_No_ , he thinks. _Not even they can be as evil as her_.


End file.
